


Cursed

by jjongshoe



Category: Jongyu - Fandom, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), BoyxBoy, Jongyu, M/M, OnHyun, OnJong, Top Lee Jinki | Onew, Voodoo doll, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/jjongshoe
Summary: 10-year-old Jonghyun found a doll within a big dollhouse in the storeroom at the roof of his newest house. He named it Jinki, and played and slept with it every day. Jinki got into his dreams and even caused Jonghyun to start sleepwalking. As they began to get to know more about each other, Jonghyun failed to realize what a deep web he was getting himself stuck to.Thanks to Dee for this amazing plot <3
Kudos: 6





	Cursed

Barely able to contain his excitement, Jonghyun tossed his shoes in disarray in his haste to explore their new home. Letting go of his mother’s hand, he ran around the house, looking at all the rooms he could choose from. Being ten years old, he could now have a room all to himself, and little Jonghyun was eagerly looking forward to it. After having lived in an apartment in the city for all these years, his father’s new job offer had brought them to the countryside. Large houses with gardens, ample space for treehouses, his family knew they had done the right thing the second they saw the beatific smile on their son’s face. 

“Have you chosen your room yet, Jonghyun? We need to arrange all of your things”

“Not yet, mom. Is the whole house for us? Can I have a room on the first floor?”

“As long as you don’t go to the attic, it’s fine with me. When your father and I saw this house with the realtor, she had warned us not to ever go there”

His curiosity instantly sparked, Jonghyun made a mental note to visit the only ‘forbidden’ part of his new home when his parents were still at work. Everything was going to be new in his life. He had a new place to live and was going to start school in a few days. Though leaving his friends behind made him sad, Jonghyun knew he could make new ones easily. He helped his parents paint the walls of his room in a lovely pearl sea blue colour, which made it seem vibrant and set out his things for his first day of middle school. Since both his parents worked, Jonghyun had learned to be independent, ever since he was very young. As he put on his shoes and opened the door to catch his bus, Jonghyun saw an almost imperceptible movement out of the corner of his eye. It seemed as though someone had closed the door to the attic. Assuming that it must have been the wing, Jonghyun made a mental note to go to the attic and close all the windows as soon as he got back.

His first day at school seemed quite uneventful, and since he had joined late, all the groups had already been made. No one needed a new friend and so Jonghyun was forced to eat lunch all by himself, which wasn’t something he was used to. Feeling dejected, he returned back home and made himself a sandwich for lunch. Though he tried hard to heed his mother’s words, he couldn’t help but wonder what was there in the attic.

Tiptoeing up the stairs, Jonghyun opened the door to the attic in the guise of closing the window, which caused the heavy breeze to blow about the house. Grunting as he shut the heavy window, Jonghyun’s eye was caught by something half-hidden under a table. Hearing the sounds of the front door being opened, he ran to his room before anyone found out where he had been. 

The next day, Jonghyun threw his bag on the couch immediately after returning home from school and went to the attic. Armed with a duster, he tentatively opened the door, and there it was. The promised land. Crawling under the table, Jonghyun came face to face with a victorian style dollhouse. With wooden panelling and carpeting flooring, there was something almost wondrous about it. The cherry on the cake was the doll sitting on the couch, which was so lovely that it almost took Jonghyun’s breath away. The doll had black hair and was clad in a grey suit with a white shirt. What struck Jonghyun, was the brilliant smile on the doll’s face. He picked up the doll and hugged it, before exploring the rest of the dollhouse. The previous owner of their house had certainly had a lot of time to play with it, as Jonghyun saw that it was fully furnished, complete with a wardrobe full of clothes. Picking out a random outfit, Jonghyun saw that it was a denim jacket with patches on it, a charcoal grey tee shirt and a pair of jeans. The back of the jacket had the name ‘Jinki’ embroidered on it. Was this the doll’s name? Jinki. The name seemed to roll off his tongue. A beautiful name for a beautiful doll. The more Jonghyun stared at the doll, the more his mind began to wander. Wouldn’t it be nice if Jinki was real? That night was the first time he saw Jinki in his dreams. In the dream, Jinki was a transfer student, just like him, who immediately took him under his wing.

Waking up in tears, the ten-year-old couldn’t help wishing that Jinki was his friend. All he wanted was just one friend. Someone to sit with at lunch or just someone to talk to. Without anyone noticing, he hid the doll in his backpack to take to school. Somehow, the second he got onto the bus, Jonghyun felt a warm glow spread through his body, which stayed for the whole day. He got an A on his test and was praised by his teachers. Was Jinki his lucky charm? If everything was going right for him, then it was fair to say that there was a certain possibility of Jinki being lucky. 

Jonghyun spent his free time asking his mother to help him create more outfits for Jinki. Sadly, he had to lie that they were for his sports star doll, whose clothes would fit his newest doll. He had a good time dressing Jinki up in various outfits and going on ‘adventures’. His imagination seemed to have doubled in size, and Jonghyun’s imaginary friend was Jinki, who’d accompany him to school every day.

He’d started talking to Jinki during the day, and always imagined a honey-like voice for him to answer with. After a while, he’d start to hear Jinki’s voice answering him. Now that he had Jinki with him, his friendless state really didn’t bother him as much as it used to. One of the dreams that stuck with him, was the very first one where he saw Jinki. Jonghyun was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for the ice cream truck to come by, when he saw a black-haired boy around the same age as him. When the boy smiled, Jonghyun realized who he was.  
“Hi Jonghyun, I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. I’m glad you’re finally here”

“Jinki?”

“Of course it is me. Come, I can hear the sound of the truck”

He just stared at Jinki and smiled shyly as he took his hand. The boys ran after the truck and got a popsicle each, before sitting down on the lush, green grass and enjoying them. When Jonghyun woke up, he couldn’t stop craving a popsicle. This dream had always made him smile, because of how real it felt. Each time his mother gave him money for ice cream, Jonghyun couldn’t help but look around for Jinki, in the hope that he might actually be a real person. 

That night, he dreamed of going to a McDonald’s with Jinki. 

“Jonghyun, let’s get their ice cream, I want you to try something”

Staring at Jinki’s face as he smiled in wonder, Jonghyun copied what he had just done. Picking up a french fry, he dipped it in the vanilla icecream. Expecting the combination to taste disgusting, Jonghyun was pleasantly surprised when the mixture actually tasted pretty good.

“This is good, Jinki”

“Oh, this is nothing. Try putting some fries into the burger”

Jonghyun was beyond impressed with Jinki’s knowledge of these combinations and committed these instances to memory. When he tried them for real, they tasted even better than in his dream. Jinki knew so much, and Jonghyun couldn’t wait for his bedtime to arrive each night, so he would learn something new.

One of the strangest dreams he had, was when he and Jinki left together from their house to the park. They jumped around in the rain and splashed each other by playing in the puddles. Jinki stroked his hair as Jonghyun lay down on his lap on one of the park benches once the rain had stopped. When he woke up the next morning, he was soaking wet and lying down on the bench from his dream. When he wandered home, dazed and confused, his parents made a huge fuss of him. 

“Jonghyun, where did you go? How could you just leave like that?”

“Mom, I didn’t go anywhere”

Extremely worried, his parents took him to a psychiatrist who diagnosed him with a sleeping disorder. In fact, he had started sleepwalking, which explained him waking up in the park. From now on, his parents were advised to check on him in the middle of the night, to make sure he was still safe in bed where he belonged. His parents were unable to figure out how and why this had started, but the day they found him lying by the fridge in a pool of ice cream, they’d had it with him.

“Jinki said he was hungry”

Their quiet, well behaved son had started to act out, and his excuse was his imaginary friend. There was only one thing they knew for sure. This imaginary friend of his had got to go, and they were willing to see as many therapists as needed. 

Sitting in the pristine office, Jonghyun just felt a strange sense of fear. He couldn’t figure out what was so scary about a room which had everything in white, even the chairs. A different kind of doctor sat with him and started asking him questions. The first thing Jonghyun noticed was the fact that this person had an odd smile, and just reminded him of a shark.

“Who is your best friend at school?”

“No one”

“Is it because you can’t just pick one person?”

Stifling a sob, Jonghyun covered his face with his hands and blurted out the truth,

“I have no friends at school. No one likes me”

Peeking from between his fingers as the doctor stroked his shoulder, Jonghyun tried to relax but failed. The cold room and the icy fingers that he could feel even through his shirt made him on edge. 

“Who is Jinki?”

Jonghyun had lied to his parents all this while, but could he manage to do the same in this scenario? It was natural for children to have imaginary friends, so it made sense to admit to it.

“He’s my friend, who is always by my side. He’s standing right here, next to your table”

“Ah, your friend? Okay. As long as he takes care of you, and keeps you out of trouble, things will be fine”

Thanking his lucky stars that this doctor seemed to understand him, Jonghyun walked outside the room with a huge smile on his face. The doctor then spoke to his parents and mentioned that all of this was normal. The only thing he did was prescribe some medicines for Jonghyun so that he would be able to have an uninterrupted sleep each night, which would curb the sleepwalking.  
****************************************************************  
Jonghyun had recently turned sixteen years old, and by now, had grown into a handsome man. After experimenting with different hair colours and styles, he had coloured his hair black and had even changed his style of dressing. What no one knew was the fact that it was Jinki who helped him each time. Over the years, Jonghyun would even have a conversation with Jinki and could visualize how he’d look. Currently, Jinki was lying sprawled on the bed, wearing a black and white checked shirt and jeans.

“Jonghyun, have you thought about going blonde? I think that would suit you better”

“Do you really think so?”

“I know so”

“Well, as always, I trust your judgement, Jinki”

Looking at the smirk on Jinki’s face as he took out the container of hair dye, he first started to bleach his hair so that it would be easier to colour it. Although it was fun to experiment, Jonghyun had always been careful to use hair packs so that his hair would get the nutrition it needed. With aluminium foil on his hair, he knew he looked ridiculous as Jinki almost fell over, laughing. When his hair had turned light, Jonghyun was surprised when Jinki pointed to a different dye. Silver.

“Seriously? Silver, Jinki?”

“Trust me”

“Ah, what would I do without you? I can’t even imagine going to university. You’d be with me, right?”

“No Jonghyun, my place is here”

“What do you mean?”

“My place is here, with the house”

Assuming that Jinki was just playing around, Jonghyun just shook his head and finished dyeing his hair. After blow-drying his wet hair, Jonghyun had to admit that Jinki certainly had good taste in fashion and trends. Sometimes, it was very easy to forget that Jinki was a doll. What he never understood was why Jinki was refusing to accompany him to university. Off late, he’d been having unusual dreams about Jinki, and how things would be if they dated. At sixteen, those around him had started to date, but Jonghyun had preferred to stay single. Once when Jinki brought it up and asked him why he was still single. Jonghyun had no idea how to tell Jinki about the thought that always lingered in his mind. How could he date someone when he was developing feelings for the one who has always been by his side? His first kiss had happened very recently when he’d walked his classmate home. He’d only thought about Jinki the entire time. He’d imagined Jinki’s soft lips against his, and Jinki’s arms winding themselves around his waist. Although he did reciprocate, his partner had got extremely offended when Jonghyun whispered Jinki’s name. How could he even think of being with someone else? The very idea was laughable. 

Though his parents were forcing him to travel to another country for his university, Jonghyun had now started to wonder how things could change for him if he remained in the same country. For starters, he would be with Jinki, since his beautiful doll didn’t want to go somewhere else with him. It would probably be a lot easier for him to convince Jinki, rather than his parents, and it was about time he started trying his luck. 

“Jinki, why don’t you come with me? It would be really fun. I don’t think I could manage without you by my side”

“I’ve already told you that I can’t leave the house”

Unable to control his irritation, Jonghyun uttered the words that he would come to regret. 

“How does it matter to you? You’re just a doll”

As he saw the look of utter hurt on Jinki’s face, Jonghyun wished he could turn back time and just swallow that dratted sentence before it came out.

“You’re right. That’s all I am, isn’t it? Just a doll”

“Jinki, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that”

“I have no further wish to speak to you, Jonghyun”

No matter how hard he tried, Jonghyun couldn’t see Jinki anymore, not even in his dream. When he tried to open the dollhouse, he found that the door had been jammed, and therefore, not possible to open. For the life of him, he really couldn’t figure out what to do about Jinki. For days, he sat by the closed dollhouse without moving,

“Jinki, I’m really sorry, and I promise I won’t do it again”

“I swear I said it by mistake, without thinking”

“Please forgive me, Jinki”

“I’ll do anything if you just speak to me. Yell at me, but don’t ignore me like this”

On the tenth day of being ignored, Jonghyun really couldn’t hold his emotions inside anymore. It really felt as though someone was squeezing his heart as tightly as they could.

“Why do you hurt me like this? Jinki, please...”

“You know that I can’t stand it when you treat me this way”

Without him noticing, tears started to drop down his cheeks and touched the roof of the dollhouse. Not wanting to damage the wood, Jonghyun turned around and sat down, hugging his knees as he sobbed. It had been years since he had cried like this, and he suddenly felt someone touching his shoulder. Expecting it to be his mother or father, Jonghyun quickly wiped the tears from his face before turning around. Looking into Jinki’s concerned face, Jonghyun sniffled and stopped his tears before he did or said something embarrassing. 

“Jinki?”

“I can’t bear it when you cry. I’m sorry for ignoring you, but you should realize how hurt I was. I know that to others, I am simply a doll, but I really thought we were friends”

“I was wrong. You are so much more. You’re everything I’ve always wanted”

“I know”

“I love you Jinki”

The doubt on Jinki’s face visibly melted when he saw Jonghyun’s earnest expression, and he couldn’t help but pull him close, into a hug. Gently touching Jonghyun’s silver hair lovingly, Jinki dipped his head and kissed Jonghyun. As he felt Jonghyun’s mouth open slightly with passion, Jinki pressed Jonghyun to himself as he continued to kiss him with vigour, this time kissing him passionately, their tongues touching. Breaking their kiss, Jinki caressed the side of Jonghyun’s face, before he kissed his cheek. 

“You mean a lot to me, Jonghyun. I was alone for all this while, and now I have you”

“I’ll always be with you, Jinki. I promise”

“Don’t say that. If you give me enough hope, I will be really hurt when you leave” 

“Do you really think I can leave the one I love?”

Jonghyun was sure that what he felt was love, and not just some kind of infatuation. Even when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Jinki, who dominated his thoughts. Jinki’s face softened the more he looked at Jonghyun’s earnest expressions, and couldn’t help himself from crossing the boundaries that he had drawn by himself. Moving closer to bridge the gap between them, he tangled his fingers in Jonghyun’s hair, while waiting for his silent consent. When Jonghyun smiled at him and nodded, Jinki almost sprang on him, covering his face with kisses. Soft kisses, like the wings of a butterfly that made Jonghyun blush bright red.

“Have I ever told you that you look so much more handsome when you blush?”

“You’re so cheesy, Jinki”

Between kisses, Jinki whispered,

“You’re my moon, Jonghyun. Whenever I see you, it seems as though my life becomes brighter”

“You’re my sun. You came into my whimsical life and made it beautiful. First, you gave me your friendship and now, you’re giving me your heart”

Being older as well as taller, it felt natural for him to make the first move. Sitting on the edge of the bed they shared, he motioned for Jonghyun to join him, before he took off the denim jacket he was wearing. It was always funny when Jonghyun wore pajamas to bed, but Jinki always wore the clothes he was dressed in. There was a day when he’d worn a whole cowboy outfit, when he was younger, which proved to be extremely uncomfortable. Amazed at how this seemed to be totally natural for them, Jinki first slid his arm around Jonghyun’s waist and lifted his chin to give him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Don’t feel shy, it’s us”

Jinki took off his shirt and started to unbutton Jonghyun’s pajama top. Although he didn’t admit it, he felt nervous as well. Almost as much as Jonghyun did. Lying down on the bed, he pulled Jonghyun over him, so that their chests were touching, and they could feel each other’s hearts beating faster and faster. Trailing his hand along Jonghyun’s back, and drawing small circles, it took just a few minutes to feel his arousal against his bare skin. Moving Jonghyun so that he was face down on the bed, Jinki kissed between his shoulder blades, eliciting a moan from him that just spurred him on. Licking his lips nervously, Jinki pulled Jonghyun into a kneeling position and slipped his hand into his shorts. At his touch, Jonghyun’s member stood straight in attention, making Jonghyun sigh in pleasure as he stroked him. Spurred on my Jonghyun’s vocal reactions, Jinki increased his pace until Jonghyun reached his climax. Using a nearby flannel to wipe him off, Jinki lay down when Jonghyun took charge. Gasping as Jonghyun pulled his pants down, and began to give him heady sensations by using his mouth, Jinki stayed silent. He could do nothing but just take in deep breaths and struggle to compose himself so that he’d last longer. Following the natural sensations of his body, Jinki finally let go and was lost in his own climax. Exhausted from the efforts of exploring each other, the two teenagers soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Jonghyun, being the first one to wake up the next morning, kissed sleeping Jinki’s forehead, and covered him with the blanket before leaving for high school. Throughout the day, all he could think about was what they had done the previous night. For the first time, he showed some real emotion in his classes and kept blushing every two minutes. Jinki had done more than just get under his skin. 

As soon as he returned home, his first thought was to find Jinki, the person who seemed to be in every fibre of him. 

“Jinki? I’ve brought you lunch from your favourite place today”

It was strange that Jinki really loved Mei Goreng, even though he was able to try all other dishes and cuisines. He always claimed that there was a lot of love put into preparing this dish, which could be felt in the flavour. Waiting for Jinki to join him, Jonghyun started to set up plates for them both. The steaming flat noodles smelt wonderful and made his mouth water. He was soon joined by his best friend, who kissed his forehead lovingly before sitting down for the meal. It felt as though he was experiencing his very first crush all over again, with all the embarrassing emotions. Blushing even as he heard Jinki’s footsteps, Jonghyun knew that he had got it bad. All he knew was that he was highly enjoying the sensations he was experiencing. As they ate their lunch, he couldn’t help but focus on Jinki’s soft lips.

“I know what you’re thinking, Jonghyun. Just eat”

Looking into Jinki’s smirking face, Jonghyun felt his cheeks turn red. 

Jinki, on the other hand, was enjoying teasing Jonghyun, as his reaction was hilarious to him. He’d never known how sensitive he was, and from now on, he would do everything he could to push the blushing boy in front of him. Slipping off his shoes, he smiled to himself as he raised his foot and gently stroked Jonghyun’s leg with it, which caused his target to jump violently. There was something really very endearing about experiencing things for the first time, with the person you cared about the most. Never had he ever met someone who had given him so much of affection, so openly. Looking at Jonghyun’s handsome face, Jinki started to wonder how he’d react when he was told the truth about everything. However, it was certainly not even close to being the right time to dig his own grave by opening up that particular can of worms. Instead, Jinki focused his attention on the mole that was right between Jonghyun’s collarbones and felt his mood soar instantly. Clearing the table after dinner, he slipped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist as he washed up, and snuggled against his shoulder.

Since Jinki wasn’t known for being overly affectionate, Jonghyun was really enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around him. Off late, he had noticed a change in Jinki’s attitude, especially since he seemed overly moody. With his emotions going up and down like a rollercoaster, Jonghyun didn’t prefer to even initiate any conversation with his sorta boyfriend. Smirking slyly as his mind came up with a naughty thought, Jonghyun moved the hose just a little bit and stepped aside quickly, thereby drenching the boy behind him. 

Jumping backwards with a yell, Jinki shook his head, sending droplets of cold water all over Jonghyun, who burst out laughing. Under the sunlight that was seeping through the window before them, the little droplets seemed like diamonds that reflected rainbows all over Jonghyun’s face. Had he ever looked more gorgeous than right now, when he was just clad in jeans and a vest, with his wet forearms? 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I can’t stop”

Jonghyun couldn’t take his eyes off Jinki either. When he had sprayed him with water, Jinki’s wet shirt had stuck to him, emphasizing his muscles. Muscles that Jonghyun had never noticed before. His biceps seemed a lot larger than earlier, and the rest of him didn’t look bad either. Jinki wasn’t ripped but instead had defined muscles.

“When did you start working out?”

“I’ve had a lot of time on my hands, especially when you went to your classes”

Neither of them could stop staring at the person in front of him, and for the first time, Jonghyun wondered how different his life would have been if he hadn’t had Jinki in it. Since the very first time, Jinki had entered his life and made it beautiful. 

“Jinki, I want to tell you something. I’ve decided to stay right here to study. I really can’t stay without you, and since you don’t want to, I’ll stay with you”

“Let’s not talk about that right now. Just come closer to me”

Taking off his wet shirt, Jinki pulled Jonghyun to him and began to wipe off the still glistening droplets from his face. Though the water was cold, he could feel Jonghyun’s skin heating up from his touch. Innocent Jonghyun was a refreshing change from all the other people he observed around him, who would only play with other’s feelings and emotions. In order to be safe, Jonghyun needed to be as far away from him as possible, but he was in too deep to even think about letting the boy he loved, go. All he could do at this moment was try to make the most of the time they had before he could convince Jonghyun to make the right decision. A decision that would mean the end of their relationship. Truth be told, he hadn’t always been this way but had a life of his own. Distracting himself from all the dark thoughts that were starting to enter his mind, he licked away the last drop of water that remained on Jonghyun’s neck, eliciting a soft whimper. Gripping the back of Jonghyun’s neck gently, Jinki pulled him into a deep kiss, as he embraced him. At this moment, he felt his body responding to Jonghyun’s proximity when his member hardened with desire. 

“I can’t tell you how badly I want you right now, but I’m afraid”

“I don’t want you to control yourself any more”

The next second, Jonghyun felt Jinki’s hands all over him, as he led him towards their bed. Taking off his wet shirt, Jinki gripped Jonghyun’s shoulders and pushed him to a lying down position. Licking his lips in anticipation, Jonghyun sighed as Jinki began to undo his buttons, one by one, kissing his chest each time. Shuddering as Jinki trailed a finger along his chest, Jonghyun felt himself get hot. Swallowing as Jinki’s hand lightly skimmed over his crotch, Jonghyun closed his hand over Jinki’s wrist and pulled him so that they were face to face with each other. It was clear that both of them were in the same frame of mind, and now that Jinki seemed more than ready, there was no reason to postpone things any longer. All this while, Jinki had been acting weird, and it was possible that this was the reason why. 

“Jinki, it’s okay to be nervous. I am, too”

“That’s not it. I’m just scared that you won’t love me anymore once I tell you everything”

“In that case, I don’t even want to know”

Taking control, Jonghyun caressed the side of Jinki’s face with his cool fingers and moved his hand lower, to unbuckle his belt. Gasping as Jinki’s hand cupped his butt, Jonghyun smiled to himself as he knew that this was Jinki’s way of signifying that he had taken back the control. Just the way he liked it. Being virgins, neither of them had done this before but they both knew the basic process. Laughing to himself as he imagined the awkwardness, Jonghyun’s breath got caught in his throat as Jinki slipped his hand into his pants without warning. In one quick motion, Jinki took off both of their pants. Jonghyun struggled to maintain a straight face as Jinki started to caress his member from outside his underwear. Just the touch of Jinki’s hand was enough for Jonghyun’s underwear to slowly begin to get marks from his precum that began to leak out of him. 

“Let me make you feel good, Jonghyun”

Before he could say a word, Jinki had already begun stroking his member with finesse. All he could do was sit back and enjoy the sensation of Jinki’s fingers on him. Taking deep breaths as Jinki stroked his shaft, up and down, Jonghyun did all he could to prolong his climax. 

“Just let go, Jonghyun. It’s okay”

With a groan, Jonghyun relaxed his body and allowed himself to climax, sending the warm, sticky cum all over Jinki’s hand. Smiling as he wiped it off, Jinki picked up the tube of Vaseline from the dresser table and approached Jonghyun. After removing his own underwear, he squeezed out the petroleum jelly and spread it along Jonghyun’s opening before inserting a finger inside. Since his member was rather thick, he knew that he would cause a lot of pain, unless Jonghyun was ready for him. Mimicking the motion of lovemaking with his finger, he soon added another finger, and finally his third one. Kissing the side of Jonghyun’s neck, Jinki began to stretch his opening. As he licked Jonghyun’s neck, the moan he received in response was more than answer enough for him. Applying some of the Vaseline to his member, Jinki took a deep breath as he pressed the head against Jonghyun’s opening. Looking into Jonghyun’s chocolate eyes, he bent his head and kissed him as he inserted his member inside. He could feel Jonghyun stiffen against him, as tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Kissing them away, Jinki stroked Jonghyun’s hair as his member remained inside him.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No, it was just for a minute”

Nodding, but still concerned, Jinki slowly started to thrust in and out of Jonghyun, just like the videos they had watched together. Soon, Jonghyun got used to this feeling and started to moan, while pulling Jinki closer to him. Moving Jonghyun’s spread legs and hooking his arms under Jonghyun’s knees, Jinki started to thrust harder so that he could go deeper. Sensing that Jonghyun was close to his climax, Jinki kissed his forehead and started to stroke his lover again. Bending down to kiss Jonghyun, their tongues met as they climaxed together. Withdrawing, Jinki wiped Jonghyun and himself and lay down next to him for a few minutes. Sitting up and extending his hand to the exhausted Jonghyun, Jinki laced their fingers together as they walked towards the bathroom. Turning on the warm water, Jinki stepped inside, followed by Jonghyun as they felt their muscles relax. 

Jonghyun, although a little tired, was thoroughly relishing their additional time together. Their first time making use of the large shower cubicle, he smiled as Jinki started to lather soap all over him. The temperature of the water soothed his tired and aching muscles, and he soon began to feel pleasantly sleepy.

Noting the expression on Jonghyun’s face, Jinki turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, before doing the same for Jonghyun. Leading him to the bed, he sat by his side and stroked his face until he fell asleep. How could he have let himself lose control like this? He should have known better than to do this without telling Jonghyun the whole truth about himself. By not being honest, he had betrayed the person he loved. As he sat thinking about everything that had happened, Jinki felt a sharp pain on his chest, like someone had stabbed him. Looking down, he saw a wound right under his neck, which bled for a moment and then quickly faded into an ugly, purple bruise. Making sure that Jonghyun wouldn’t wake up, Jinki wandered back into the bathroom and used a wet towel to try and reduce the bruising. One would assume that he would have been used to this by now, but each time seemed like the very first time it was happening. Just then, he felt another stabbing pain in his abdomen and groaned as he sank to his knees and doubled up on the floor in pain. 

Waking up with a start as he heard a loud noise, Jonghyun sat up to find Jinki gone from the bed. Filled with a sense of foreboding, he followed the sound of the groans until he found Jinki lying sprawled on the floor, writhing in pain. His body was covered in bruises, as though he had been severely beaten up by someone.

“Jinki, what’s wrong? What happened to you?”

“You were never meant to see this, just leave me alone”

“Do you really think I’m heartless enough to leave you when you’re in this much pain? Tell me, who the hell dared to do this to you?

“You won’t understand. Just go”

“At least let me take care of you. Please”

Not waiting for Jinki’s assent, Jonghyun rushed towards his medicine cabinet and removed everything that could possibly help. As he was applying the ointment to Jinki’s bruises, he saw something that he couldn’t have even seen in his worst nightmare. Almost out of nowhere, out of thin air, Jinki’s arm started bleeding. All by itself, when no one had even approached him. Tears falling from his own eyes as he watched Jinki suffer, Jonghyun struggled to comprehend what was happening. His voice shaking with the fear he felt, Jonghyun pressed a cloth to the blood to stop its flow.

“It’s useless, Jonghyun. Just leave it be”

“What is happening? What is this?”

With a wry grimace, Jinki took Jonghyun’s hand and felt as if this was the time for him to come clean. However, he was extremely unsure as to how Jonghyun would react to all of this. 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning, now really isn’t the time”

Forcing a bright smile on his face to battle the pain, Jinki coerced Jonghyun to return to bed with him. Although Jonghyun tried to hide it, Jinki knew that there were silent tears on his face. What had he ever done to be blessed with someone like him? At that very moment, if he was given a wish, he’d wish to only stay by Jonghyun’s side always. He loved Jonghyun too much to lose him, but at the same time, he was afraid to let him go. After all, he had seen too much, and Jinki really couldn’t allow him to be affected by all of this. 

Jonghyun awoke in a dazed and confused state as he really had no clue of what had happened the previous night. Jumping out of bed, he ran his hands along Jinki’s torso to find the bruises and put more ointment on them. To his surprise, there seemed to be no sign of them at all. Could he have possibly dreamed it? It couldn’t be! Everything had seemed so absolutely real. The more he thought about it, the more his head began to hurt. It seemed as though someone was stabbing his brain with a sharp needle, and he could no longer form comprehensive thoughts. Screaming as he felt the pain intensify, he felt his agony stop abruptly when Jinki shoved him to the bed.

“Jonghyun, I think you need to leave for your classes now. Your headache could be because you didn’t eat well yesterday. Leave before you get late”

Only half comforted, Jonghyun did as he was told, but the thoughts and memory of everything that had happened from the previous night till now continued to haunt him. There was only one thought that kept circling in his head the most. What if his headache was connected with what had happened to Jinki? The only person who could answer this was Jinki himself, but getting answers out of him was like pulling teeth. 

Jinki spent the day wondering why his pain had shifted to Jonghyun, which was something that had never happened before. Something very odd was happening and he definitely had to get to the bottom of it before it became too late to do anything about it. Opening the door to the dollhouse that he considered his home, Jinki looked into the mirror, hoping and praying that the next attack would be his. This feeling reminded him of the first time he experienced this. It had started years ago when he was very young. He lived in a town which was known for its magical residents. Though the majority of the inhabitants were mortals, there were a few clairvoyants and witches who lived on the other side, where the children had been forbidden to go. Needless to say, that was exactly where Jinki and his friends always preferred to play. There was something about the darker side of town that just called out to them. With no regard as to what would happen to them if they were found out, the brave children would hide behind bushes to peer into the windows of the most powerful witch in the area. Fascinated by the different colours of smoke that floated above her charcoal coloured cauldron, they would stare for hours at the dazzling fumes to amuse themselves. On one fateful day, the witch had left her window slightly open, which induced a naughty thought into one of the children’s head. Wanting to test out his theory, the boy carefully aimed and threw a large rock into the cauldron to check if the emitted fumes would be grey in colour. What none of them knew, was the fact that the spell would be broken, which was exactly what happened. The cauldron upturned with a crash and spilled all of its contents to the floor, alerting the witch who immediately glared at the boys and mouthed some words. As everyone around him turned and started to run away. Jinki was horrified to note that he couldn’t move his feet at all, no matter how hard he tried. Shivering with fear as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, Jinki hoped and prayed that it was just one of his friends who had come back for him. However, it was the person he was most afraid of. Looking into the eyes of the scary-looking witch, Jinki finally realized why his parents had forbidden him from going anywhere near the magical side. It wasn’t even warts on her nose that scared him, but it was her fierce expression and the hatred in her eyes that did the job. 

“How dare you trespass on my property?”

“I really didn’t mean to, ma’am. It was an accident”

“I’ll teach you what happens to scum like you”

Before he could open his mouth, she dragged him inside her house and tied him to a chair.

“How long have you been coming here? Tell me the truth, boy”

“I….I don’t remember.”

“So you mean to tell me that you have problems with your memory? Do you know what I can do?”

Waving her fingers in front of his face, she began to chant something in a language that Jinki couldn’t understand. His head began to hurt, while the rest of his body felt as though it had been set on fire. 

“Ma’am, please. It hurts”

“I’ve cast a spell on everyone who knows you, and all experienced now was the consequence of that. Everyone, including your family and friends, has forgotten that you exist. You can never return home ever again. I have special plans for you, my lovely one”

Eyes wide in horror, Jinki could do nothing but watch silently as she brought a large dollhouse and laid it in front of him.

“Now that no one knows who you are, there is no need for you to live among the mortals”

Opening the door of the dollhouse, the witch took out a doll made of husks and cloth, with black buttons for eyes. Placing it on the floor, she drew a circle around it and approached Jinki with a blade. He felt a sharp pain as she drew the knife along his cheek and collected a few drops of his blood. His heart beating faster and faster in fear, he stared open-mouthed as she dropped his blood onto the doll, which slowly began to change features and turn into a replica of him. 

“From now on, you will live as a doll, in this house. You will remain the same age until you meet your soulmate, and only then will you grow along with them. You will never be able to leave the dollhouse”

There was nothing more than Jinki could do, as he felt something like a vacuum, sucking in his insides. Looking at his hands, he was shocked to see them begin to slowly disappear. After that, he had been shut in the dollhouse for what seemed like an eternity. The first person who had taken the dollhouse had been deeply involved with the occult. That girl had obviously read a lot about voodoo dolls and had begun to use him as one. In order to harm the other person, she would spend her time stabbing him with sharp needles, that made him spend his days just crying. The silent tears that no one could ever hear, weren’t able to help him at all. All he could do was hope and pray that he could be freed from this torment soon. When the dollhouse ended up in the hands of Jonghyun, Jinki knew that he was his soulmate, purely because of the way he was treated. Surprisingly, he was able to show his true self and even started to grow older. Years of being trapped had made him cynical, but Jonghyun had showed him how to smile again, using his unconditional love. After years of peace, the needles had begun yet again. It didn’t make any sense because the dollhouse was with Jonghyun. Could it be possible of there being a second one? That was really something he couldn’t figure out. The only way of knowing for sure is if he visited the witch again, but without Jonghyun’s help, there was no way of that happening. Could he be selfish enough to ask for his help and risk his safety?

No, he couldn’t do that to him. All he could do was try his best to make Jonghyun leave him forever. Just being next to him was causing Jonghyun to experience what he usually did, and there seemed to be no way out for either of them. Now, he just needed to wait for Jonghyun to return. 

Rushing straight to Jinki, Jonghyun wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“Jinki, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. How is your headache? Have you had another one today?”

“No, I haven’t”

It was exactly as he had thought earlier, and it was due to his proximity that Jonghyun had been affected.

“Jonghyun, I really think you should go to the university you wanted to. Don’t worry about me, I’ll still be here when you return”

“How can you say that? I will never leave you”

“Don’t be so stupid, Jonghyun. Do you really think I can let you remain here and risk your life? No way. I want you gone before you get hurt. I can’t stand you feeling pain because of me”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about. The headache was just a coincidence”

“Why are you like this? Fine, I’ll tell you the truth, and at that time, you’d want to leave by yourself”

Surprised at Jinki’s sudden change in temper, Jonghyun sat down next to him, waiting to hear the truth he was referring to.

“To begin with, I’m not what you think I am. The dollhouse is centuries old, not just left by the previous owners of this house. Do you remember when I helped you with your History homework? That was my life and that’s how I knew so much about life during those times. I did something really very stupid when I was young, and I’ve been suffering the consequences ever since. I’ve had a curse put on me, and that’s why I have been doomed to live as a doll. I was fine on my own, Jonghyun. Now that you’re here, I’m afraid to see that my curse has started to affect you. This is why I want you to stay as far away from me as possible. I can’t live with myself if something bad happens to you”

“You really can’t expect me to leave just like that. Is there anything we can do to remove this curse?”

“I don’t know, Jonghyun. I’ve thought about it a lot, and I think only the witch who cursed me, or her descendants can remove the curse. I don’t even know where to go since I can’t leave the dollhouse. Maybe I’m just meant to stay like this forever”

The sad expression on Jinki’s face touched Jonghyun’s heart. He’d do whatever he could, to help him. Determined, he spent the rest of the day quizzing Jinki about everything he remembered so that they could find the witch. So what if Jinki couldn’t leave the dollhouse? He’d just carry it with him, and that technicality could make all the difference. After spending two days doing his research, Jonghyun had almost figured out the exact area he needed to go to. It was just a matter of getting there without the knowledge of his parents. Since it would take a day of travel, he informed his parents that he’d be going on a trip with his classmates. 

“I don’t want you to go, Jonghyun. I’ve got a weird feeling. Why don’t you go on the next trip?”

“I’ll be fine, mom. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back sooner than you realize. I love you, mom”

“I love you too, son”

Hugging his mother tightly, Jonghyun was finally able to see how much she really cared about him. All through his childhood, she was too busy to bother about him, and it honestly felt good to see her other side. When he returned, he decided to spend more time with them.

Using the money his parents gave him to buy his train ticket, Jonghyun set off the next day in search of the one who could make Jinki normal again. Holding the dollhouse in his arms, he bravely stayed awake during the entire ten-hour trip. Spotting a girl in the same compartment as him, who seemed to be making something. Trying hard not to stare, Jonghyun imagined that Jinki was sitting by him, while he continued to see what the girl was doing. Lifting up her completed doll, she looked at it with a bright smile before starting to stick pins into it.

“Don’t stare at her too much, Jonghyun”

“What is she doing? Why is she poking that?”

“It’s called a voodoo doll, you’ll see a lot of people like her when we reach”

“Why do you seem so unaffected by this? Are you so used to seeing it?”

“Jonghyun, I’ve been used as a voodoo doll for many years, so this is not new at all”

Shocked by what Jinki had just admitted without thinking, Jonghyun wisely remained silent for the rest of the trip. Noting Jinki visibly shiver, Jonghyun figured that they were very close to their destination. As they exited the train, Jonghyun held on to the bag in which he had kept the dollhouse, and gripped Jinki’s hand tightly. At first glance, the place looked very peaceful, like a normal place in the centre of town. However, as they walked along the streets, Jonghyun could detect a sinister vibe around them all. Hearing Jinki’s stifled sob as they passed by a pretty looking house, Jonghyun needed to answer as to where they were.

“I used to live here with my parents. I can’t believe that the house looks exactly the same”

“Why don’t we see if they’re still here?”

Ringing the doorbell, Jonghyun waited until the door was opened by a middle-aged couple. They were too young to be Jinki’s parents, but it was always better to ask.

“Hello sir, ma’am. Are you relatives of Mr. X and his family?”

“No, but we bought the house from his family years ago”

“Do you know where they are now?”

“Mr. X and his wife died a few years ago, during an explosion at the festival”

“What about their son?”

“Son? They didn’t have one. They lived alone”

How could Jinki be wiped out of everything like this? Staring at the floor as he walked away, Jonghyun brought Jinki’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

“I’m your family, Jinki. I’ll always be here”

Following Jinki’s directions, Jonghyun walked towards the other side of town, through the forest that still remained as it used to be. Strangely, he couldn’t hear the sound of any birds chirping. The surroundings seemed to be too quiet, which made him feel extremely suspicious of who or what could suddenly jump out at them. There was only one house on this side of the forest, which would probably be where the witch lived. Just to make sure, Jonghyun walked closer and peered through the large window. Although there was no sign of her, the large cauldron from all those years ago was still in the centre of the room. Knocking the teak wood door politely, Jonghyun and Jinki were in no way prepared for whom they would see. Expecting an old woman to answer, Jinki felt rooted on the spot when it was the witch herself, who looked as if she hadn’t aged even a day since the day he had last seen her.

“So it’s you. I’ve been expecting your visit for a long time, but who is this boy with you? Oh, I remember. Hello Jonghyun, I hope you travelled comfortably”

Surprised that the witch could even see Jinki, Jonghyun felt a bit afraid that she already knew who he was. 

“How do you know me?”

“Come inside and bring my dollhouse with you”

Her face twisted into a sinister smile that sent made his hair stand on end, but no matter how hard he tried, Jonghyun couldn’t take a step behind at all. Had she put a spell on him? Betrayed by his own legs that started to move into the creepy house, Jonghyun didn’t feel so confident anymore. Falling to his knees, Jonghyun began to plead with the witch.

“Please bring Jinki back to normal, I beg of you”

“Why would I do that? He is the most valuable voodoo doll, that I use in all my spells. Let me show you”

Waving her hand and chanting, she brought Jinki back to his true form. Although what had happened was good, Jonghyun couldn’t control the warnings his mind was screaming at him. Somehow, every thought of his told him to get out of there as fast as he could. The witch took out a doll that looked like Jinki and stared at Jonghyun with that eerie smile again. Picking up a sharp needle, she rammed it into the head of the doll in her hand. Instantly, Jinki screamed with pain and fell to the floor, holding his head.

“What are you doing to him? Please stop it, you’re hurting him”

The next second, Jonghyun felt a pain worse than anything he had felt so far. It was the same as that one random headache he had experienced. Sinking to the ground beside Jinki, he squirmed with pain, as the woman just watched them both with her smile growing wider.  
“I didn’t realize the bond you both would have. It really is true that you’re soulmates. There’s no way I can allow either one of you to leave. I need you both”

Anger fuelling his adrenaline, Jonghyun grabbed the object closest to him and flung it at the witch, who screamed and dropped the doll. Pulling Jinki by his hand, he tried to run through the house, to the forest where they would be safe. The wide door slammed shut in front of them with a crash, and it was then that both the boys felt real fear. 

“Did you really think I would be stupid enough to let you get away that easily?”

This time, she was holding a wand as she walked towards them. The spell she had put on them seemed to be still effective, as Jinki and Jonghyun were forced to walk back to the room with the cauldron. Jinki, who already knew what was going to happen, hugged Jonghyun for the last time, before turning to the person who had done this to him.

“Ma’am, please let Jonghyun go. I’ll do whatever you want me to do, but please release only him”

“Stupid boy, your pleas fall on deaf ears. You should know that by now. You may as well get to know why I chose you. I knew that you hadn’t thrown the rock into my cauldron, but I needed you because of your pure heart. I knew your potential, and now you’ve found someone whose heart is as pure as yours. If he hadn’t been brave enough to bring you here, I would have never known about your deep connection”

Jonghyun couldn’t do anything but just stare as his heart started beating louder. This time, there really seemed to be no way of escape. He couldn’t even move his arms anymore. Standing transfixed to the spot, he watched Jinki’s tearful face as the witch took his hand and pricked his finger. Holding the doll under his hand, so that his blood would drop onto it, he observed the Jinki doll changing into him. 

“Soulmates you are, and soulmates you will remain for all of eternity”

Those were the last words he could hear before the world as he knew it, turned black. The witch looked at her two beautiful dolls with satisfaction as she put them back into the dollhouse, this time, facing each other. Her dolls would prove to be very useful in spells, and perhaps they would bring in some more victims for her to use.

“Now, to whom should I send the dollhouse next?”

Epilogue

“Kibum, look what someone had sent me for my birthday. It’s such a beautiful dollhouse, and it even comes with two dolls. Let’s play with them”

“Alright, alright Taemin. We have the whole night anyway”

“Just look at how beautiful these dolls are! They already have names - Jonghyun and Jinki”


End file.
